Stone Ocean Butt Expansion
by mdevaughnc
Summary: Jolyne Kujo get some extra junk in her trunk.


Inside the Stone Ocean prison in southern Florida, Jolyne Kujo and her ally Ermes Costello were sitting in the Stone Ocean courtyard, plotting their next move against their enemy, White Snake. Currently, they were waiting for their third compatriot, Foo Fighters.

"... Where the hell is F.F.?", Ermes complained, hip cocked to the side. "She was supposed to meet up with us over an hour ago!"

"Who knows? Probably got distracted with something silly." Jolyne responded, reclining on a bench. " Quit whining and just wait."

"Hey! Hey!" On cue, Foo Fighter yelled out. She ran across the yard, carrying a golden arrow in her closed fist. She ran over to Jolyne, bouncing up and down.

"Look what I found!"

"An arrow?" Jolyne asked, then her eyes went wide "Wait, could that be…"

Foo responded, "Yeah, it's a Stand Arrow!"

Ermes leaned in closer to the pair. "A stand arrow? What are you talking about?"

Foo answered, "You see, the origin begins thousands of years ago, when a meteor fell earth, containing a virus that could alter…"

Before Foo could go in with her usual fast paced speil, Kujo took over. "My dad told me about this thing. A couple of years, he went to Egypt to fight some dude who had a really powerful stand. Apparently, that guy had a gold arrow that give stands to other people." Jolyne pointed to the arrow in F.F.'s hand, "But this can't be the same one, can it?"

Foo shook her head. "No, but it's something similar. Back when I worked for White Snake, he mentioned how his 'mentor' gave another one of those arrows. This morning when I woke up, I remembered where Snake left it: Buried behind the barn that held his discs."

Jolyne turned the arrow around in her hand. "So this arrow can give people stands?"

Foo shock her head. "I'm not sure. I never actually heard what the arrow could. All know is that when her talked about, he had a wide grin on his face."

"Must be something really powerful" Ermes concluded.

The trio of ladies stood and pondered what the arrow could possibly be used for. As they thought, F.F. paced back and forth between the other two females. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention and accidently stuck Jolyne in her ass with the arrow.

"Ow!" Jolyne screamed, rubbing her sore rump. "What the hell?"

"Opps! Sorry!"

As Jolyne held Foo by her collar, she heard someone giggling behind her. She turned around to find Ermes hiding her hand over her mouth, holding back a laugh.

"Quit laughing Ermes! That shit wasn't funny!"

"Trust me, if you could see yourself, you'd be laughing too!" Ermes spoke.

"What are you talking about?", Kujo asked. As if to answer, a couple of fellow inmates walked past the trio and whistled at the young lady.

"Damn girl, that's the biggest ass I've ever scene! Your boyfriend must love you!"

At first Jolyne had no idea what those bitches were talking about, but the realization began to sink in. Slowly, she turned her head around and gasped at what see saw. Her ass suddenly turned huge, jutting out from her backside as if two volleyballs were stuffed down her pants. From the waist down, her hips widened to fit her new physique and her thighs were thicker , but her butt eclipsed them both is sheer volume. Strangely, despite how big her ass, it didn't sag or hang, instead sitting comfortably and perfectly level.

Jolyne normally kept a calm, cool demeanor, but this sudden change made her blush like a schoolgirl.

"What the hell is going on!", she screamed. She furiously turned to F.F. and pointed a finger in her face. "YOU! You did this to me with that damned arrow!"

Instead of showing any remorse, Foo stood slack jawed in amazement. "Wow! The arrow change your body chemistry with just one poke! How amazing!"

"This isn't amazing, you bitch! This is stupid! I look ridiculous!"

"You ain't lying." Ermes added, snickering. "You look a big butt hoe." Ermes reached into her pocket and pulled out a dollar. "How much you charge, fatass?"

Fumeing, Kujo spun on heels and got Ermes's face, looking ready to throw down. However, the quick movement made her bulbous posterior shake and jiggle like a bowl of gelatin.

"Facisinting.", Foo thought out. "It seems like a large of fat has collected around your gluteus maximus." Deciding to take a more hands on approach, Foo grips Jolyne's massive butt in her hands.

"Whoa!" the Jojo exclaimed. She froze stiff as her backside was manhandled by her green haired friend. Foo moved her hands all around the massive ass, kneading it, squeezing it, caressing her butt.

As Foo was examining Jolyne's rump, she noted it's peculiar feel. "Hmm, this fat doesn't behave like normal human flesh. It has a great deal off mass, and yet it feels lite and fluffy, as if it were filled with air. How strange."

At this point, Ermes was doubled over laughing. "Oh my, this is too much! Kujo, don't tell me this isn't hilarious!"

When Jolyne didn't respond, Ermes was going to repeat herself, but paused when she saw her friend's face. While F.f. was playing around with her ass, Jolyne stood still, a deep red blush on her face. Her eyes were lidded and her breathing was shallow.

Ermes blinked. "...Hey Jolyne? You feeling ok?"

Jolyne barely responded. "Ye- Yeah."

Ermes widen her eyes in realization. "Oh my god. Are you getting off on Foo playing with your big ass?"

The mexican woman just saw her friend and grin back. "Kinda."

Ermes wanted to be disgusted in shock, but then she remembered that the first time she met Jolyne, she had been caught masturbating, she her being a pervert was too much of a stretch.

Jolyne grinned and addressed Foo. "You know F.F., you might be able to get a better idea of all this if you touch the flesh directly."

"Oh, of course. That makes sense." F.F. obliged and hooked her fingers on the hem of Jolyne's pants and begin to tug them down. The fabric struggled and strained as it was pulled down Jojo's huge caboose, Jolyne's butt cheeks puffing overflowing from her pants. After a few more pulls, the pants flew down, exposing the big, bubbly ass to the world.

Now Jolyne had her erotisicism pushed to the limit and she threw caution to wind. She bent down at her knees and stuck her backside in Foo's direction.

"Go on F.F. Don't be shy." Jolyne answered, her eyes filled with lust.

F.F. just smiled innocently and went to work on that ginormous rear end. Foo took sunk her hands in Kujo's soft flesh, her hands embedding into the glutes. Jolyne bite her thumb and cooed as she groped all over, having her private area prodded and played with.

Ermes starred on in awe, and was starting to blush herself. She hated to admit it, but this perverted shit was actually kind of hot. Well, Ermes would be damned if she was gonna miss out on all the fun.

Ermes strolled around to F.F. and whispered in her friend's ear. "Hey Foo, wanna try something fun?" Foo arched an eyebrow and listened to Costello's message.

"But wouldn't that hurt Jolyne?"

Ermes smirked. "Trust me, it'll be the opposite, she'll actually like it. Watch." Ermes stood behind Jolyne's ass, reared her right hand back, and

*SMACK!*

slapped her palm against the inflated rear, the impact sending ripples across the supple flesh.

"Ohhhh!" Jolyne reacted. She spun around and faced Ermes, gulping when she saw Ermes predatory expression. Ermes reached back and swung again.

*SMACK!*

Jolyne cooed, shuddering.

F.F. noticed her friend's expression. "Hey, your right. She does like it."

"See."

*SMACK!*

"Told you."

Foo Fighters shrugged her shoulders and joined in. She to the left of the massive rear and began slapping her hand against Jolyne's ass.

*SMACK!*

"Oh!"

*SMACK!*

"Ahh!"

*SMACK!*

"Oh god…"


End file.
